The Prince and the Princess
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Naru helps Tami gather the courage to tell her father that she will do what makes her happy. But, what will happen after Naru tells Tami that she'll be like a prince to her and it makes Tami do what every princess does to their prince? Rating may change in the future. Read and Review.


Hello, FanFic readers and it's been awhile since I've posted a story up, so I'll post this story I've been keeping saved. This is my first time writing for Hanayamata and I think this is the first story written for this section, which gets me excited because I wrote the first fanfic for an awesome anime. So anyways, I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaime: I do not own Hanayamata.

* * *

><p>"Tami-onee-chan, I may not seem like one, but if it makes you feel any better..." Naru tells Tami as she covers her with the umbrella. "I'll be like a prince to you, because after all, Tami-onee-chan has been my princess ever since we were kids."<p>

The smile Naru showed Tami was enough to make her believe those words.

"Naru-chan, becoming my prince, because I've always been her princess..." As she thought about the words Naru said it made Tami turn a little red from embarrassment

"Tami-onee-chan..." Naru called out to her, snapping Tami out of her thoughts.

"Naru-chan, do you really mean what you said?"

Naru turned a little red before answering her. "Of course Tami-onee-chan!"

"I see, then I'll have to do what princesses do to their princes."

"Huh, what are you talking about Tami-onee-chan-!" Tami grabbed Naru's hand that was holding the umbrella and the other that rested on her lap, pulled Naru close to her face, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Tami's action made Naru surprised as she froze in place as she was continued to be kissed by Tami, who took advantage at the fact she was frozen because of her shock.

Tami felt a little bold and pulled Naru even closer, deepening their kiss with each other. She even gathered the courage to nibble on Naru's lower lip, causing her to moan and Tami to insert her tongue into Naru's mouth.

Naru was still surprised at the fact Tami would do such a thing with her, but she didn't try to stop it. She let it happen because she knew Tami wouldn't do something like that without a good reason.

After a few more moments, Tami finally ended the kissed and moved back a bit from Naru.

"Tami-onee-chan, why did-" Before Naru even got a chance to ask her, Tami told her something that shocked her even more than the kiss.

"I love you Naru-chan."Naru was in awe by what Tami said. "Ehh?"

"I said I love you Naru-chan." Tami put her forehead against Naru's lessening their distance between each other.

"Ehh?" Naru finally comprehended what Tami said and just passed out.

"Naru-chan, Naru-chan!" Tami called out to the now unconscious Naru in her arms. Naru didn't wake up, so she used her phone to call her house and asked them to come get her and Naru.

* * *

><p>A while later in Tami's house...<p>

Naru was asleep in Tami's bed, or more specifically on Tami's lap, who was by her side and gently stroked her hair as she continued to sleep.

"Naru-chan looks so cute while she's sleeping. It reminds of the time we used to sleep together when we were kids."

As Tami recalled her past, she thought of the memories with Naru. She was in a lot of them, until around the time she devoted all her time to doing things at would make her father proud.

"Naru-chan and I used to do everything together when we were kids. But, we no longer did anything together after I devoted my time to things I never even truly wanted to do."

As she looked down at the peacefully sleeping Naru, Tami thought about how a prince would wake wake their princess up with a kiss. Although she was the princess and Naru was the prince, she just couldn't help herself and did so anyway.

Tami brushed a hair in Naru's face and leaned down to give her a kiss, a chaste kiss because the moment their lips touched Naru woke up and got up in a panic.

"T-Tami-onee-chan. What're you doing?!" Naru asked, trying to calm herself down, but failing miserably at it.

Tami giggled at her reaction and just scooted closer to Naru and grabbed one of her wrist to prevent her from distancing herself from Tami.

"I was just giving my dear Prince Naru a kiss to wake her up." Naru was taken by surprise again, which Tami took advantage of and kissed her once again on the lips.

Naru's face was completely red after Tami parted from the kiss and all she could do was stutter words, which only caused Tami to giggle and say things that made her current condition even worse.

"My Naru-chan is really cute like this."

"M-m-m-my Naru-chan!" Naru was surprised by the possessive word used in the sentence.

"Yup, my Naru-chan, because Naru-chan is my prince after all. Which makes you mine and I'm yours Naru-chan." Tami explained to Naru, who was already on the edge of passing out again.

"T-Tami-onee-chan, a-are you saying, we're like a prince and a princess like in the fairy tales I read."

"Yes, Naru-chan and to be honest, I've really missed being close to you like this." Tami pulled Naru close to her and hugged her, which was actually Naru getting up close and personal with Tami's breasts.

"T-Tami-onee-chan, were we close that we would always k-k-kiss each other on the l-lips." Naru stuttered at the kiss because she was embarrassed at saying such a thing, especially since she and Tami did it so may times already.

"Aw, is my Naru-chan getting embarrassed at the word kiss." Naru flinched as Tami whispered closely to her ear. "But no Naru-chan, when we were kids the closeness we had was different. We were like best friends who was never apart, but now..."

"But now, what are we Tami-onee-chan?" Naru asked and Tami stopped the hug and looked at Naru.

"But now, we're lovers." Tami pushed Naru and made her lay down on the bed, with Tami straddling on top of her.

"You see Naru-chan, before you woke up, I had a talk with my father." The mood suddenly changed to a serious one.

"W-what did he say? What did you say?"

"I told him I would do what makes me happy and he accepted it as long as I do my best at it enough to make him proud of what it was I was doing."

"I see, isn't that great Tami-onee-chan?"

"I also told him about you."

"Eh, what about me?"

"I told him about my feelings for you and that I love you, and that no matter how much he disapproves, or even how disappointed he becomes at me for it. I'll still love you and be with you."

"T-Tami-onee-chan..."

"I was scared of telling him that, but I had to decide what it was that made me happy." Tami had tears falling from her eyes.

"Tami-onee-chan, what did he say?"

"He asked if I was sure of it, that I wasn't just confused. He also asked me if I would ever become distracted because of you."

Naru looked at Tami's face that had tears streaming down from her face.

"I told him that I really do love you and I reassured him that if I would ever become distracted, you would make me focus again, no matter what it is I choose to do."

"D-does that mean?"

"Yes Naru-chan, I will be dancing yosakoi with you." And after saying those words Tami gave Naru another gentle kiss on the lips that Naru returned.

* * *

><p>So, this is the end of the chapter, but there will be more to come. Might take a while for the next chapter, but I hope you can stay tuned for the next one. Hope you can review your thoughts about this.<p>

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
